legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShermanTheMythran
Welcome to my talk page! Please feel free to leave a comment! And for all of you who have been here, I didn't trash my talk page. Check the archives. ;) Poll? Hey how do I make a poll on my profile page? Willr2d213 00:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank heavens, it's quite simple! Ask the question here? Option #1 Option #2 Option #3 Let me know if you wanna stretch the poll over more than one page! ;) ShermanTheMythran 13:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) The Undercover Newbie Title says it all! If you were smart, you'd know you couldn't be famous, AND run a 'Get the player for teasing the N00B' thing. Why? They'll recognise you. I am SO GLAD I put the toilet thing AND Clutch Powers bit on your page. ProfArchibaldHale 08:14, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I could care less if the crooks I nab recognize me. They oughtta be brought to justice anyway. You seem to forget that fair players will like me for it. And you seem to be missing the point: I want to be famous for doing good. When someone sees my name on the "top prop" slot, I want them to associate "helping newbies" and "doing good" to it. And I feel that you just don't like the idea of helping newbies. So don't call me an idiot, I'm in the right. I never did anything to make you my enemy. ShermanTheMythran 13:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) (In-Game) Hello little noo-, wait, you're Maestro. Eh, I'll just go somewhere else! *Drives off* Look Maestro, if you wanna be Hannah Montana *Throws up*, you can't. You can't be famous and catch people for teasing N00BZ. If you see it, report it. What if someone is trying to help a N00B, and you just 'assume' they're bullying them. You need to get more 'undercover' people who aren't famous. ProfArchibaldHale 21:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Or just make an alternate minifig. I've considered making an alternate minifig and keeping the name secret so I'm not always pestered by people begging for friend requests or guest appearances in videos (I got aound 10 mailbox messages on jamesster last night, asking for friend list space and such, and around 8 PMs from people on my friend's list). Jamesster.LEGO 21:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) He wants to be true to Sentinel. Ppl will find out eventually it's him. ProfArchibaldHale 22:03, March 22, 2011 (UTC) PAH! How DARE you suggest I want to be like such a horrific character!!!!! *throws up too* :P (They play that in AU!?) And oh, sorry; I forgot that I never explained HOW I would figure out who's cheating a newbie. I didn't want it to go public. Jamesster, GENIUS idea, only one problem: I thought of it first. :P I would be doing it from an alternate minifig once maestro35 is too popular. I guess it would be a good idea to steer clear of the name "maestro53" then, eh? I was planning on making the alternate fig maestro53... Well, if anyone asks, I could say that I'm trying to be as famous as maestro35 and pretend I'm not related in any way..... Okay, anyways, back on topic. See the blog post to find out just how I'm gonna be doing all of this. It's sneaky. ]:D ShermanTheMythran 01:41, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, they DO play it here, oh no... I've got her songs stuck in my head! Someone infect me and then smash me! ANYTHING would be bette- oops, forgot Justin Beaver and the Jonas brothers *Throws up 50 times*. How about the name for your new character is: PreparetobeBURNED!, or something like that. ProfArchibaldHale 08:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! No, Justin Bieber and Jonas Brothers are pretty bad, but *letter H sign language* *letter M sign language* *Caput sign language (slit two fingers across throat)* is the WORST. BTW, I never say her name. I always do the above. ]:D CAN YOU BELIEVE that my older AND younger sister were BOTH into *H* *M* *Caput*!? Even my YOUNGER BROTHER for a time! That was awful. They wasted about $6 on her songs in iTunes. I was FORCED to listen to her music because they played it. *sigh* "PrepareToBeBURNED" LOL! I like that name. They'd never know what was coming until it hit them! And you can't put punctuation in the name, so no exclamation point at the end. :( ShermanTheMythran 11:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) AGGHH! Poor you! Could you infect me and smash me so I don't have her songs stuck in my head!? AGGHH! ProfArchibaldHale 12:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Sherman, it's really nice that you want to do this kind of thing, but I'm pretty sure that you can report bullying to the Mythrans, and they'll try to sort it out. And besides, there's a ton of them, so they can deal with problems easily. Kryiptuun 19:52, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What Kryiptuun said. Jamesster.LEGO 19:58, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What I'll do is find out who is willing to cheat a newbie, report them to the Mythrans if they are, and let them know about it. So, are you guys saying that I should not let them (the offenders) know about it (that I reported them), or not do it (the Undercover Newbie thing) at all? The newbies won't know that they've been cheated, and no one else is there to report them. 20:57, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Oops, hehehe he he he..... ShermanTheMythran 21:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My Sig Thanks Again!! Willr2d213 22:12, March 22, 2011 (UTC) No problem! ShermanTheMythran 01:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) prop I was just reading your prof. and i noticed you have a marketplace property, so do I! Drigle 14:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Err, are you sueing me? :P Mine's gonna be a pirate-ish type theme. The mini-galleon model will be sort of a backdrop for the prop. ShermanTheMythran 15:35, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Nah, dont worry i wont sue you LOL! Okay. :) I came up with the idea a while ago anyway. ShermanTheMythran 15:39, March 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: AG Out of Bounds? Well, I believe the closed off the glitch to get out of bounds, but if it was still there you would go around the playable area until you got to the rock cliff on the Sentinel camp, you have to jump up on this and then go along it until you reach a high rock, activate a speed boost (not sure if this is really nessacary, but it was what I did) and jump onto the road. I have fun raining snowballs down on people:P, but I don't think anyone noticed LOL! I've never been to AG Out of Bounds, but I've got a GREAT idea on how to get there. I'll try it out when I get game time again. Thanks for responding! ShermanTheMythran 16:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) @PAH: I take it that you're done talking about that accursed television show? :P ShermanTheMythran 21:19, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I take it YOU'RE done making toilet properties? :P ProfArchibaldHale 06:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) That, I never even STARTED! ShermanTheMythran 15:29, March 24, 2011 (UTC) I am loling a lot right now.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 21:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Good. I'm glad that you think our hostile arguments are amusing. :P JK. ShermanTheMythran 22:00, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Please stop before I run out of air because of laghing too much. :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) HAHA! *looks at you and giggles* :P ShermanTheMythran 22:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I pass out* :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:10, March 24, 2011 (UTC) *I put two fingers across your forehead* Yup, he's out cold. :P ShermanTheMythran 22:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Poll Thanks a Bunch!! Please vote :D Willr2d213 23:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No problem! And I voted. ;) ShermanTheMythran 16:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: MBL Station Hi, About MBL Station, No files show that they didn't scrap it, But neither that they did. I think it is better off putting "It may be scheduled for further release" Oh. I see. I just thought that it would be better to say that it would probably not be released, so readers wouldn't get their hopes up. ShermanTheMythran 19:55, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Where do you find all of the images of the items?? Willr2d213 23:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Me, find pictures!? LOL! :P JK. No, I don't find pictures. I have never found a worthwhile picture for this wiki. ShermanTheMythran 23:44, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! >:( Thanks a LOT, Maestro. Now I can't even edit my OWN page. D:< ProfArchibaldHale How is that my fault? I asked Mythrun to block you from editing MY user page. Not yours. You'll have to talk to him about it. ShermanTheMythran 12:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it is because I edited his user page. So it was me.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep he locked your user page likely because of my edits to it.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 14:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)